The present invention relates to compensation of communications when different satellite systems overlap with one another.
Satellite systems require communication between a base station on the ground and a satellite in orbit. The base station on the ground needs to track the satellite in order to receive and transmit the information to the satellite.
As more satellites are used in low to medium earth orbits, it becomes more likely that two satellites will interfere with one another. Two satellites can interfere when both enter the beam of the same base station on the same frequency. This could interrupt or degrade transmissions to both of the satellites.
A few different solutions to this problem are known. One uses so-called site diversity in which two antennas are located a certain distance apart. This has a number of problems, including requiring two large antennas, and a long terrestrial connecting link (for example tens or hundreds of miles). This is a costly solution. This distance can cause a phase shift between the transmissions to or from the two antennas.
The present system defines using a special trailer satellite to avoid the interference.